1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power switch circuits and, particularly, to a power switch circuit with a single power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power switch circuit usually outputs a common-mode voltage with double power supply including one power supply providing a positive voltage (e.g., +5V) and the other power supply providing a negative voltage (e.g., −5V). However, the common-mode voltage formed by both the positive voltage and the negative voltage may exceed the voltage rating of certain electronic components of an electronic device and damage those electronic components.
Therefore, what is needed is a novel power switch circuit with a single power supply to replace the double power supply.